


Ryan Ross, Poet for hire.

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Bandom
Genre: Multi, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this started out on Twitter when <span><a href="http://twitter.com/merlins_unicorn"><img/></a><a href="http://twitter.com/merlins_unicorn"><b>merlins_unicorn</b></a></span> posted something about having  Ryan as a poet for hire, and asking why didn't the fic exist.  <span><a href="http://lalejandra.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lalejandra.dreamwidth.org/"><b>lalejandra</b></a></span> said it probably did in my head. I...may be predictable?</p><p>Anyway I notficced it for <span><a href="http://lalejandra.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lalejandra.dreamwidth.org/"><b>lalejandra</b></a></span> on twitter, and I suppose I should try to preserve it here? So have some Ryan/Spencer/Brendon notfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryan Ross, Poet for hire.

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is totally fake, promise.

 

 

So, this is an AU in that Ryan didn't have Spencer growing up, and so didn't have the band, but Ryan being Ryan, he was always going to write, and people always need writers, right? Ryan has a little website set up where people can order poems! He does a lot of birthdays and coporate events and once did a memorial poem for a goldfish. its kind of soul destroying and he also works in a bookshop to pay rent but he's WRITING and that's always been pretty much all he needed, even if it makes him sad that he has no words left for himself anymore. Z tells him he needs to be inspired but that doesn't happen to him anymore. Nothing inspires him, not anger or love or anything. He can't write for himself, and anyway, that seems kind of pointless because nothing's going to come of it.

Then he gets a phonecall from a frantic guy that needs a poem for his boyfriend, who is the best thing in the world, no seriously, and the guy wants to meet, so Ryan, reluctantly, says yes and waits in this coffee shop with his notepad and cup of tea and the guy sits down opposite him, compact and dark eyed, with the hottest mouth Ryan's ever seen.

So anyway the guy introduces himself as Brendon and says he has the best boyfriend ever, he loves him and he wants a poem that shows that, and he needs it for their anniversary. Ryan looks at him and he's GLOWING when he talks about his boyfriend, Ryan didn't think people actually DID that. So he says sure, he can bash somethng out, but Brendon says no, you need to see him and shit because it needs to be about Spencer, not something generic. He puts a photo on the table and Ryan glances down at it but then looks more closely because its a snap of Brendon and his boyfriend and Spencer's SMILE is like the sun coming out, and the love is BEAMING off the page and Ryan feels EVEN WORSE because there's no way he can write that, he's forgotton that feeling if he ever knew it, but a fee is a fee.

And they spend another 20 mins talking, Brendon telling Ryan eveything about Spencer he can think of, but in the end, he says "you know, you should just meet him, same time tomorrow?" and Ryan doesn't actually have anything to do so he says yes. And then there is hanging out!

Spencer is REALLY smart and REALLY weird in this really cool way that speaks to Ryan, and he clearly thinks Brendon hung the moon. And Ryan just LIKES them both, as a couple and as individuals. They end up hanging out more and more, playing video games, and Spencer and Ryan argue about books, and Spencer lends him L'Entranger and Ryan brings it back and they get into such a long disussion about it that in the end Brendon just slips into the room and puts the pizza he ordered in front of them and kisses Spencer's neck and slips out again.

Ryan writes the poem, but it fucking hurts because it's words HE wants to say, like even when its real emotions they still have to be from someone else and for someone else. And it's even worse because Brendon makes it a song, and calls Ryan to sing it to him before the big anniversary dinner, because its not enough that Brendon has to be hot and funny and kind and have the world's hottest, cleverest boyfriend, but he has to have a voice like that as well, that makes Ryan's words somehow mean something real. He could even sing the goldfish poem, Ryan thinks.

And he mopes a lot, and Spencer and Brendon think he's ill, or not wanting to be friends, but really he's just mad at himself that the  
thing that finallly inspires him isn't HIS, Spencer and Brendon belong to each OTHER. And so he tries not to see them but they are having none of it andit's kind of exquisite torture, but he actually gets a few decent poems out of it, so, silver lining. Both Alex and Z tell him to man the fuck up, but he's a poet, ok? It's EXPECTED that he mope.

And then one day Spencer calls in and says he needs a poem, and Ryan is confused, it's not an anniversary, or Brendon's birthday (which he knows because Brendon's birthday was two months ago and they had red velvet cake and played stupid games and Z kicked everyone's ass at kerplunk). And Spencer says the theme is that some people can't see what's in front of them and are allowed good things, and here is the photo for inspiration.

It's a photo of the three of them Z took at the party where they all totally failed at twister and they are all tangled up and smiling at each other. And Ryan's not sure, but he thinks he might be glowing.

Then FEELINGS AND SEX the end <33

This entry also posted [here](http://pennyplainknits.dreamwidth.org/150039.html). Comment here, there, or both!.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Ryan Ross, Poet for Hire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401326) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
